What A Brother Will Do
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, the ghosts they’re after goes after brothers, replaying the final moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own.
1. Chapter 1

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 1

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Sam Winchester yawned; resting his head against the glass window of the Impala he impatiently waited for his brother to stop flirting with the girl at the desk and to get them a key. Soon he started drumming his fingers against the dashboard. He looked up to see Dean, still talking with the girl. Pushing open the passenger door he made to move towards Dean when a chilling feeling ran over him.

'Strange.' He said out loud, he took one more glance at Dean, who was still chatting away, with that stupid smile on his face, which had the blonde girl behind the desk blushing.

The feeling he was getting was further along, the motel they were hoping to stay at was situated in a small town, which had a lot of open fields and next to the motel, a large wooded area. Sam followed the feeling into the wooded area.

His feet moved of their own accord, his body ducking and moving as though it had walked this path hundreds of times before. Sliding down a small gulley, Sam stopped at the bank of a small river. That feeling he had was growing stronger and his body turned and walked a little further down, till he himself sighted a log that lay across the water.

However before he could step out onto the log, his phone started to ring. The bushes next to him erupted as birds shot from their nests. Sam pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller. 'Dean.' He mumbled. Sighing he flung it open. 'Hey Dean.' He held it from his ear as Dean himself erupted.

'Don't Hey Dean me! Where the hell are you! What don't you understand about staying in the car!' Dean shouted. 'You scared the friggin crap out of me Sam!'

'Dean-' He pulled it away as Dean started cursing down the phone. He held the receiver a little way from his mouth, yelling into it. 'Will you shut up!'

The line went quiet. 'Thank you.' He put it back to his ear. 'I'm just in the woods, did you get a room.' As he spoke, he started crossing the log,

'Yes, room 14, now where the hell are you.' Dean replied, a little calmer than before.

Sam really should have known better, a couple of weeks ago he went missing from the car park outside a bar, after a group of hillbillies thought it would be fun to hunt him. 'I just told you, in the woods.'

'Where in the woods, I'll come get you.'

'Dean I'm not six, I can get back on my own, I wont be long.' Sam's foot slipped and he gave a surprised cry, not wise when you have a worried brother on the phone.

'What happened? Sam, are you ok?' Dean demanded.

'Calm down. I slipped, log's wet. You worry too much.' Sam jumped onto the other side and noticed there were two paths to take. 'Dean, right or left.'

'What!' Sam pulled the phone away again as Dean shouted at him. He sighed.

'Just say right or left, talking to you made the senses go away. You know, I think you scare my ESP thing away.' Sam laughed; he crouched and tied his loose shoe lace, while waiting for Dean's reply.

'Dude that's a good thing. Look we'll check out your feeling when we're together, but for now you get your ass back here, you know people have died around here and you haven't got any thing with you.'

'How do you know?' Sam asked straightening up.

'Dude you think I didn't check.'

'Just say left or right.'

'Nope.'

'Fine I'm hanging up then.' Sam smirked and went to move the phone from his ear.

'No don't you dare!' There was a heavy sigh and Sam imagined Dean was pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Go left.' Sam smiled smugly to himself, the protectiveness annoyed him, but at least he knew he could use it against his brother. 'So what you looking for.' Dean asked.

'Don't know, while you were talking to the girl I had this really ominous feeling so I went to check it out.'

'Ominous don't sound good, why didn't you wait.' Dean sounded a little pissed.

'Dean, I could have sat there for another half hour or so, I bet you only finished talking to her coz you couldn't see me…do you even know what ominous means.'

* * *

'Dude just because I didn't go to college doesn't mean I'm an idiot.' Dean moved the phone to his other ear. Sam was right about the girl, he had only glanced back briefly but once he had noticed his brother wasn't in the Impala, he had grabbed the motel key from her and ended the conversation pretty quickly, but he wouldn't tell Sam that. He waited for a sarcastic reply back but there was none. 'Sam.' The line, which had been quiet, now had a lot of static and he couldn't hear what Sam was saying over it. 'SAM! Answer me Sam.'

'Dea…can't…you…have…Dean…' The line went dead.

'SAM' He pulled the phone away. They'd been disconnected. His fingers moved like lightning over the keypad as he typed in the number to Sam's cell. _This is Sam Winchester, leave a message and I'll get back to you._ It went straight to voicemail,Dean slammed his phone shut.

Running around to the Impala's trunk he flung it open, grabbing anything in reach, a pistol in the waistband, a knife on his belt, a shot gun and shoving several different types of ammo, silver bullets, consecrated iron and some rock salt. Dean had no idea what could be out there. He slammed the trunk down and took off into the woods.

Sam looked at his phone. 'I can't believe you hung up on me.' Sam said, pocketing his phone. _Well don't think I'm ringing you back. _

A figure stepped out on the path ahead of him. Sam frowned. 'Dean that you!'

The figure was quickly joined by another, which quickly placed itself before the first. Sam smiled, that was something Dean often did to him, when wary of a stranger. The first figure pushed the other one back and the two moved from sight. 'Hey wait up! I just want to talk!' Sam ran towards them.

'Wow.' As he rounded the corner he found himself looking at one of the most magnificent looking cabins he'd ever seen. It was a large two story, made entirely from logs, it looked hand crafted, made specifically for someone. A large veranda ran from the front of it round to the back, with large steps leading up to it. He approached the cabin and ran his hand up the railings of the steps as he climbed them. 'Hello!' He looked around; the cabin looked empty of life.

He heard something behind him and turned to look back down the steps. 'Who's there!' There was a loud crack as something connected with the back of his head; he fell unconscious to the ground hitting the stairs hard as his body rolled down them.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **Sam's unconscious, Dean's worried, a mysterious abandoned cabin and two strange figures, nothing our boys can't handle. Right.

So chapter 1 of a new story, not an overly exciting start, but it will get better. So you wonderful people R&R and tell me what you think so far. Chapter 2 is on the way…Until then.


	2. Chapter 2

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 2

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Dean slid down the small gulley, cursing out loud as a branch slapped him in the face, drawing blood on his cheek. 'I'm gonna kill you Sam.' Dean muttered as he stood at the edge of the river. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. 'Which way did you go Sam.'

He looked down at the ground and inspected the area around the bank, the ground was damp around here and he soon found what he was looking for. The imprint of Sam's shoe in the bank mud. He grinned and moved off in the direction that the imprints were leading him.

When the log came into sight he knew he had picked the right one and he beamed with that cockiness that Dean Winchester did so well. 'SAM!' He called out. 'SAM! If you can hear me, say something!' He frowned, placing all his concentration on the log he was crossing, the river wasn't deep, but he had no intention in getting wet.

Turning onto the left path he heard movement behind him and span around sharply, pulling some rock salt from his pocket he loaded it into the shotgun. Flicking it up he swung it around. He turned it on the corner as a figure stepped out on to the path, he couldn't make out the face. 'Sam, is that you!' A second figure moved up beside the first. Dean frowned. 'Who are you!' The figures quickly moved away, Dean started running, the shotgun held tight in his hand.

He rounded the corner, skidding to a stop as he saw the cabin, like Sam he was a little speechless, but then his eyes caught the figure lying at the bottom of the steps. 'SAM!'

Dean flung himself on his knees next to his brother. Sam was lying in an almost foetal position on the floor. Blood traced the side of his face from an inch long cut above his left eye, blood dribbled from between his teeth and Dean prayed that Sam had only bitten his tongue. He could see that Sam was breathing, so set about checking him for any broken limbs.

'Sam, can you hear me.' He moved his hands up and down Sam's legs, they seemed alright, he noticed his right arm was bent awkwardly beneath his body, he checked the left arm first, which was alright, before slowly easing Sam onto his back so he could check the other arm. 'I think you've sprained your wrist.' Dean said. Opening Sam's jacket, he lifted his t-shirt and pressed gently on his ribs. 'Come on Sam, I need you to wake up.'

'Ow.' Dean froze as Sam spoke. He quickly put his hands to Sam's face and lifted his head slightly so they were looking at each other.

'Sam, can you hear me.'

'Dean.' Sam whispered, his eyes fluttered open.

'Sam, what hurts?' Dean demanded.

'Arm…ribs…my…my head...bit...tongue too' Sam gasped. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and pushed him back down as he tried to rise.

'Let me check your ribs and head, and then you can move.'

'You're…you're…such a worrier.' Sam moaned. 'I'm…fine.'

'Like hell you are Sam, next time I tell you to come back and wait for me, you do it. Got it.' Sam nodded, then immediately regretted it as his head began to pound. 'Your ribs are just bruised, but man you have one hell of a lump, luckily that isn't bleeding, but you may have a concussion, so stay with me ok.' Sam winced as Dean felt the lump at the back of his head. 'This cut needs cleaning up, but otherwise that's good.'

There was a loud bang and Dean looked up at the cabin, where the noise had come from. He grabbed Sam's arm and helped him to stand. Another bang from inside the house and Dean tugged at Sam as Sam moved towards it. 'What are you doing?'

'Checking…checking the house.' Sam bought a hand to his head.

'Later Sam, I need to get you back.'

Sam nodded and dropped his head. He felt Dean tap his cheek and shot it back up again, blinking his eyes. 'Stay awake ok.' Dean instructed. Sam nodded. 'I mean it.'

'Did…did you see…see those two…two people.' Sam asked.

'What? Yeah actually I did. Did they do this to you!' Dean unknowingly gripped Sam a little tighter, Sam winced.

'No…I followed them…they…I thought…one was you.'

'Same here, so what happened to you?'

'Was…up by house…heard noises…something hit me…from behind…I must have fallen…fallen down the steps.'

'I've got a feeling that, that cabin might have something to do with the deaths, I think we'll have to do some research and ask around a bit when we get back, but for now lets get away from it.'

* * *

Dean pulled Sam's arm more around his shoulder and put the arm that held the shotgun around his waist as he felt his younger brother sliding down. 'Keep going Sam.'

'Spirits…or Demon.' Sam unexpectedly asked.

Dean paused as they reached the log. 'Great, Sam how are you feeling.'

'Little better.' Sam smiled.

'Liar.' Dean shook his head.

Sam just smiled. 'Then…why'd you ask.' Sam tried pushing himself from Dean, but just found himself stumbling and almost falling before Dean caught him. 'Spirit or Demon.'

'What…oh, don't know yet?' Dean sighed. 'We need to get over this.'

'I can do it.' Sam said, again pulling from Dean, but this time he managed to stay on his feet. Stepping forward he put one foot on the log and pulled his other foot on. He swayed and suddenly Dean's hands were gripping his forearm steadying him. 'Thanks.' Sam whispered. Once he was steady Dean let him go, the river wasn't wide, so six steps and two more arm grabs and both made it easily onto the other side.

* * *

As Dean led them up the gulley and back to the Impala, Sam stole one more glance behind them as Dean pulled him to the motel. He saw the two figures from before standing in the shadows of the trees. 'Dean…' Sam stumbled, knocking into Dean and when he looked back the figures were gone. 'Dean….they…they were there.'

'Come on Sam.' Dean couldn't help but scan the edge of the woods as well. He frowned. Dean looked at his younger sibling, who was now struggling to keep upright. 'Man Sam, I've said it once and I'll say it again, when I tell you to stay in the car, you stay in the god damn car.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know, still not much action or clue as to what's going on but it just means you have to wait for the next chapters and I hope you do. So I hope the story is good so far and I would love for you to R&R.

So until chapter 3 (hope to see you there) (smiles and bats eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 3

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Dean put Sam on the bed furthest from the door and then moved into to the bathroom, where their med kit was normally left. 'Keep your eyes open bro.'

Dean emerged from the bathroom with two towels slung over his arm and a medium sized red first aid kit. 'Sam, eyes open.'

'They are.' Sam smiled. He lifted his head and opened his eyes so they were half open. 'Its not severe concussion Dean, it'll pass in an hour I reckon.' Dean shook his head and sat on the bed, the towels were soaked in cold water.

'Hold this on the lump until I clean you up, then I'll go and get some ice for you.'

'I can look after myself.' Sam said quietly. 'Research that house.'

'In a minute.' Dean hissed, grabbing Sam's good wrist as he pulled back from the contact of the wet towel on his forehead. 'Just let me-'

'Dean.' Sam pulled his wrist free and grabbed the towel. 'I can do it. See I'm getting better by the sec, I just need to rest, now find out about the cabin.'

Dean and Sam stared each other down, something the boys did quite often; after all they were both stubborn as heck and both liked to be right. 'Fine.' Dean growled, grabbing the Impala's keys so he could retrieve their bags. 'Stay here.'

'Dean, like I'd get past you anyway.' Sam smirked. He noted how Dean left the door ajar so he could call for him if needed. Sam laughed and pushed from the bed. He clutched the wall with his good arm as he realised how dizzy he felt as he stood up. Using the wall to guide himself along he moved into the bathroom. _I look like shit. _He commented as he gazed at his reflection. He lifted his arm to touch the cut and winced as he moved the wrong arm. 'Great and that's my shooting hand.' He complained out loud, using the mirror as a guide he cleaned the blood from his face.

There was a shuffle outside and Dean worriedly calling his name. 'In here.' He sighed. Sometimes Dean could be a little too overprotective.

_They're brothers. _Sam whirled about a bit too quickly as he heard the voice speak, the sudden turn caused him to reach out for the sink as he fell with a bump.

_Do they know what it's like to lose the other? _It was the same voice. Sam narrowed his eyes and pressed tightly to the side of his head. _It hurts a pain unimaginable. _

'Who's there?' Sam finally called out.

'Sam you alright.'

_They will know.

* * *

_

There was a crack and the bathroom door flung open, the voices disapearingwith it. Dean stood there. 'Why didn't you answer me?' He moved over to pull his brother from the floor.

'Did you hear it?' Sam asked.

'Hear what.'

'That voice.'

Dean frowned. 'Sam I didn't hear anything. Are you ok.' He raised a hand, placing it on Sam's forehead. 'You're a little warm there Sam.'

'Shut up.' He pushed the hand away. 'No I heard someone, they were talking about brothers and losing one.' Sam frowned he was finding it difficult to recall the exact words. 'Dean have you bought the bags in.' Dean nodded. 'Good, get the laptop out for me.'

'Sam, you need to rest for a little bit, I'll do the research.'

'No, I don't feel tired anymore.' Sam pushed past Dean and grabbed the laptop bag which was on Dean's bed. Dean's hand clamped down on the leather straps, preventing Sam from moving it. 'What are you doing?'

'Sam, rest. I'll do it ok.' He pulled the laptop from the bag and held onto it.

'You're really controlling, you know that.' Sam said, rubbing his forehead. He grimaced and pressed down on it. _It was an accident Riley. _Sam closed his eyes tight against the pain.

'Sam what's wrong.' Sam felt himself being guided to the bed.

'Tyler.' Sam murmured, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, not even wincing at the movement he made on his injured wrist. 'I'm sorry.' Dean frowned and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam immediately jumped forward as though he had been startled, a balled up fist hit Dean's nose, causing him to swear loudly. Sam blinked several times before realising what he'd done.

'Dean, shit, I'm sorry you startled me.' He grabbed for Dean's hand, pulling it away from his nose. 'Here.' He grabbed one of the towels from his bed and pressed against Dean's nose which was bleeding quite heavily.

'Ah…Sam I f you've broken my nose…I'll kill you.'

'I'm sorry; I sort of went into a daze.'

'Yeah I kinda noticed. Shit Sam.' He waited for the bleeding to slow before pulling the towel away. Sam moved very and gently began pressing on it. 'Well.'

'Nope.' Sam gave a silent prayer. 'Not broken, will be bruised and swollen, but not broken.'

'Sam who's Tyler.' Dean asked, pushign Sam from him, his nose hurt like a bitch and he was still prodding it. Sam went and sat on the bed.

'I don't know why.' Sam said lying straight out on the bed. Dean went to open his mouth to speak, when he decided against it.

'No reason.' He placed the laptop on the table and flipping it open he began loading it to begin his research on the old cabin.

* * *

**SpiritWol13- **I know still no action and no cliff-hangers, but not all stories can be jam packed full of action, it's a waiting game, so sorry if it bores you. Anyway R&R and I hope you keep reading coz it'll be going somewhere soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 4

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Sam hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep until he opened his heavy eyes. He scanned the room and found Dean seated at the table, a Styrofoam coffee cup in one hand, his eyes focused on the screen.

Sam lifted hisarm to find a bandage wrapped around it, he frowned and lifting his other hand he felt the band aid which had been placed over his cut. Dean had obviously taking the courtesy to fix him up while he slept. Had he really sleep through that? 'Dean.' He coughed to clear his throat. 'What-'

'Hey there sleeping beauty, have a good sleep.' Dean snarked, cutting him off.

'How long.' He looked out to find it was dark out.'

'A long time actually, about six hours, I was actually about to wake you. Man, Sam you were dead to the world. Worried me a little, thought I'd made a mistake in letting you sleep.'

'Dean Winchester worried, not possible.' Sam mocked. Dean flashed him one of his perfect smiles. 'So did you find anything?' He pushed himself into a sitting position, his head lanced with pain and he took a sharp breath as he waited for it to subside.

'A little bit actually. Colchester Cabin belonged to two brothers Riley and…Tyler.' He said hesitantly. He looked to Sam to see if he recognised the name, he didn't. 'Uh...They both died within a day of each other in June of 1991. Doesn't say why, it's very basic info, uh, cabin's been abandoned since the deaths of two of the last family members in '96, and before that in '93 there were two more deaths and before that in 1990.' He looked over at Sam. 'So do you feel like going into the woods tonight?' He smiled.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked quietly through the woods, Sam again found he was able to navigate easily through the darkness; again it was as though he had done it many times before. 'Duck.' Sam said as he released the branch he was holding. There was a slapping sound and a grunt of Son of a bitch, which caused Sam to stifle a laugh.

'Are we close?' Dean asked, sounding extremely pissed, Sam spun around to look at him and only received the brightness of the torch in his face. He raised a hand to his eyes. 'Oh sorry.' Dean pointed it at the ground, but Sam couldn't help but detect the sarcasm that dripped from those words.

'Yeah, look there's the log, then it's just around the bend. Remember.'

'Not really.' Dean said, as he pushed Sam aside to climb onto the log first, he wobbled slightly before crossing with much grace for a man his size, Sam did the same.

'Sam look.'

As the brother reached the bend they sighted two figures standing side by side. The taller of the two gripped the one beside him, who promptly pulled him away. Sam cocked the shotgun he held and began running forward, Dean running beside, trying to keep up with his younger and faster sibling. 'Sam wait up.'

* * *

'Damn they're gone.' Sam mumbled as they rounded the bend. 'Come on.' He grabbed Dean and pulled him towards the cabin. Dean wrenched his arm away, but continued walking beside him.

'Look you left a mark.' Dean sniggered as he pointed at the bottom step which had blood along it with a small chip on the corner. 'I bet that really pissed them off.' Sam rubbed his head sub-conciously at seeing the mark, mouthing an ow. Then pushing past Dean he climed the stairs to the cabin.

'Keep watch.' Sam said as he bent to pick the lock, but before he had even touched it the lock clicked and swung inwards. Without thinking about it, both brothers exchanged amused glances and stepped in.

* * *

'Look at this place it's huge.' Sam glanced around the open living area which they had moved into, the ceiling was high with old rafters that creaked and groaned. Oak stairs led up to a second floor which overlooked the first. 'Do you want to split up?' Sam asked.

The door slammed shut behind them and Sam swore he heard creaking and light taps, as though somebody had run up the stairs. He made to move towards them when Dean pulled him back. 'I'll go upstairs.' Dean said he had obviously heard the footsteps too. Un-shouldering his duffel he threw some rock salt and a shotgun to his brother. 'Be alert.' He told him. 'I aint dragging your ass back to the motel you hear me.'

'Fine, call if you hear anything ok.' Sam said as he moved off into the living space, his eyes glancing over the old furniture which still lay about, collecting dust.

'I will.' Dean called back as he ascended the stairway.

* * *

Sam moved through seating area, his hand ran over a hand crafted coffee table and he shifted the papers on the desk, yellow and faded. A rattle from what he assumed was the kitchen area caught his attention and reaffirming his grip on the shotgun he slowly approached the kitchen.

He jumped around the doorway gun poised, there was crash and he swung around, the racoon hissed and jumped from the counter, knocking another cup to the ground, before fleeing through a broken window. Sam laughed and lowered the gun. Sam suddenly grabbed his head. _Tyler please, it was an accident, you have to help me. _He stood up straight as the voice and the pain left.

There was a heavy bang from the floor above him. 'DEAN!' He yelled. He waited for awhile but got no reply. 'DEAN.' He stepped forward and felt a crack form beneath his feet. He'd stepped on a photo frame, which had probably falling from one of the counter tops. He bent down and picked it up, pulling the picture out from the glass.

'SAM!' Sam's head shot up as he heard Dean call his name. Pocketing the picture he started running for the stairs.

There were the cracks of a shotgun being fired at least three times. He quickened his pace. 'DEAN!' He took the stairs two at a time. Dean came running towards him, he was holding his left arm and a cut was evident on his head. 'What the…Dean what happened?'

'Thing snuck up behind me. I didn't see it.'

'Did you get it?'

'I don't know.' Dean growled. There was cold chill up from behind and the brothers moved back to back.

Sam was suddenly thrown sideways, hitting the wall with enough force to cause him to yell out. 'SAM!' Dean went to run towards Sam when something grabbed his jacket and pushed him back.

'DEAN!' Sam couldn't move and was forced to watch as Dean was thrown back, his body hit the railings that overlooked the living area, with a sickening crack, the rotten rails hadsnapped at the force and Dean plummeted to the first floor below. 'DEAN!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **OH NO! Should I kill Dean off (am I really that mean) Don't worry he's not done yet, or is he. You'll have to wait till tomorrow.

I hope that was a better chapter and has captured your attention. So until chapter 5 my lovelies…R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 5

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

'Oh god! Let me go! Let me go!' Sam pulled desperately at the invisible hands that had grabbed him. 'DEAN!' Suddenly he lurched forward falling onto his knees. He looked up and noticed the spirit standing before him. His eyes widened and he gasped, it looked like him, so similar, except a little shorter and the eyes, the eyes were a pale icy blue. The spirit smiled sadly before disappearing. Sam was on his feet and running to the stairway, not bothering to wonder why it hadn't killed him. He leapt the last three steps, racing towards his brother.

'Dean!' he knelt by the body. Dean was lying on his back, head lolled to one side, the shotgun still miraculously heldin his tight grip. Sam scanned the body, panic flaring inside him. _Okay Sam calm down, check his pulse. _Sam thought, leaning forward he pressed his index and middle finger on his neck. _Oh thank god, it's strong. _Sam sat back and ran his fingers through his hair, _Wake him up! _His mind screamed at him. He glanced behind them and gulped, if Dean had landed a half metre back he would have landed on the hard edged back of the couch. Sam breathed out slowly and moved closer to Dean.

'Dean.' Sam patted his face gently, not wanting to move him incase Dean had damaged his spine. 'Dean you need to wake up now!' He said a little louder, he looked upwards at the balcony (if you can call it that) which jutted out onto the living room. It wasn't too high. He frowned as he saw the two figures standing in the gap which Dean's body had created. They were just watching them.

Ignoring them he turned back to Dean. 'It's alright Dean, it's Sam i'm here bro. I'm gonna call an ambulance.' Sam pulled his phone from his back pocket, glancing from it to Dean, he had typed 91, when ahand grabbed his injured wrist, which held the phone, he cried out. Instantly he went to hit out at what grabbed him.

'Easy Sammy.' Dean's voice.

'Oh god Dean, are you alright.' He pushed down on Dean as he tried to sit up, phone forgotten.

'I'm fine, jeez Sam I've fallen further distances than that before.'

'What!'

Dean gave a famous grin and pushed Sam's hand away. 'Now let me up.' Sam shook his head. Dean gave a sigh and tried pushing Sam's hand back.

'What hurts? I can't let you move Dean, you landed on your back, you could have hurt your spine.' Dean went to answer his question when Sam cut him off to say. 'And don't lie.'

Dean gave what looked like a painful smile. 'Ah Sam.' those puppy eyes. 'Fine, my head and back hurt like a bitch and my leg and left arm. Happy.' Dean grumbled.

'Ecstatic.' Sam said.

A noise above made the brothers turn their heads, the two figures were still stood there, leaning casually against what was left of the railing. 'Sam lets go. We need to know more about what we're facing.' Dean whispered. 'I don't want either of us to get injured any further.'

Sam hesitated in moving his brother; Dean had said his back hurt. 'Sam now!' Sam knew that pissed off, dad like order. Sam sighed and using his good arm, helped Dean to his feet. He could hear Dean hissing with pain as he moved. 'Dean maybe-'

'No ambulance Sam, I'm fine.' He mentally cursed himself for letting this thing grab him. He smirked suddenly. 'Sam.'

'Yeah Dean.' Sam grunted under the weight of his brother.

'Bet your glad I went upstairs now huh.'

'You're a jerk you know that, you think everything's a game.' Sam said coldly as he wrenched open the cabin door. He turned back to see the figures still standing there. _Why are they just letting us go? _Sam wondered, his gaze drifted to the one on the right and noticed the way it stayed protectively in front of the other.

'Earth to Sam.' He felt something poke his stoamch.

'Huh.' Sam blinked and looked back down at his brother. 'Sorry.' Sam gripped tighter to Dean as he felt him stumble, limping awkwardly. 'Let's get you back to the motel.' He mumbled to Dean. 'How you feeling.'

'Like I fell from the first floor of a building.' Dean joked. Then he saw the frown on Sam's face as he concentrated on getting them through the woods and as far from the cabin as possible. 'Lets just say at least I'm not falling asleep, which means my head injury aint too bad.'

'And the rest of you.'

'Ask me that in about half hour.'

'Why?' Sam suddenly was pulled down as Dean collapsed. 'Shit Dean!'

* * *

Two pairs of icy blue eyes watched the younger brother struggling with his elder. The boy that looked similar to Sam turned to the spirit beside him, who was of relatively the same height and build, but had shorter lighter hair; the same piercing eyes looked back at him. The lighter haired one sighed. _'He looks like you Riley.'_

Riley nodded. _'I notice that too. Strange how so similar they are to us.'_

'_They are both weakened now, though I must admit I hadn't intended for the older to fall.'_

'_No matter brother. They are weakened and that is enough.' _Riley stared at his older brother. _'They'll know everything we went through.' _

The elder spirit placed a comforting hand on his younger siblings shoulder. Riley looked up at Tyler and nodded. _'They are devoted to one another, Ty they are like us.' _

'_That just makes it easier. Don't worry Rye; I'm with you all the way. Remember that._

'_I never forget.' _Riley's spirit said looking at his brother. _'It begins come morning.' _

With a gust of wind, both spirits disappeared.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **See I didn't kill him. (smiles) anyway that was chapter 5, good I hope, confused possibly. R&R

Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 6 and that's when the Colchester brothers start their re-enactment if that's what you want to call it. Till then my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 6

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

A steady beep stirred Dean into wakefulness, his eyes opened for a mere moment before closing his eyes against the brightness. Slowly he opened his left, then his right. 'Sam.' The first thing he thought of was his younger sibling. 'Oh man, I told you no hospitals.' He whispered quietly to himself, well more like croaked, his throat was dry as hell, he tried sitting only to feel a burning pain run up his back and a sudden bout of nausea as he moved his head. 'Damn, fucking spirits.'

'Ah, Mr Travis.' A young doctor walked in, small black glasses placed on top of his head, nestled in the shaggy brown hair that reminded Dean of his own brother. 'Your brother will be pleased to know you've woken. I'm Doctor Yield-'

'Sam…Where is he.' Dean forced out the words. The doctor moved to the nightstand grabbing a cup of water.

'Here.' Dean gripped the cup with both hands and drank from the straw, his throat soothed and he pulled it away with a satisfied smile. 'Now Mr Travis, I'm just going to check you over.'

Deans at impatiently as he was prodded poked, shone at with lights, then finally he had enough, he grabbed the hand of the doctor and sighed. 'Where's Sam.'

'Your brother is probably still in the waiting room, poor kid, a couple found him dragging you from the woods and called an ambulance. You've been here just over six hours now.'

Dean frowned and looked out the window where hejust noticedthe sunrise that was beginning to streak the sky. 'Is Sam ok.' Dean asked.

'Oh yes, when he came in we checked his wrist, which we noticed he was favouring a little. You two were sure beaten to heck. Now Mr Travis, would you like to hear your prognosis.'

Dean was starting to tire of this. 'Fine.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Now you have severe bruising to you lower back and when you came in you had a mild concussion, you have sprained your ankle and your left arm has some bruising around the elbow. We'd like to keep you in for another day so we can be sure that there aren't any further complications-'

'No.' Dean said interupting the doctor mid flow.

'Sorry.'

'I don't want to stay in any longer than I have, I'd like you to call my brother and then get me the forms I need to check out.'

'Sir, I strongly advise-'

'Please just get my brother and the papers.' Dean winced as he swung his legs around, placing them on the floor. He saw the doctor nod his head and exit the room swiftly.

* * *

Sam used the wall to hold him up, his eyes watched the nurses and doctors passing him and tried vainly to smile and keep up a good appearance but his eyes burned with the intensity of the vision behind them. Why couldn't these things leave him alone, since Max it was like they had intensified. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his glassy eyes to look at Dean's doctor, not that he could hear him, his feet sank beneath him and his head dropped forward.

* * *

_Sam was watching a scene play out in front of him. It was of him and Dean, he was sat by a tree, the gun clutched in his hand and pressed tightly against his temple. Dean was stood in front of him._

'_Please I won't be able to take it, you have to let me.'_

'_I'm not going to stand her and watch my little brother kill himself. Give me the gun.'_

'_It'll all be over, we'll be free.'_

'_I don't care, I'd rather run forever than see the one good thing in my life die.'_

_He could see himself pushing the gun into his temple. 'You have to let me go.'_

'_I'd die first.' Dean stepped forward and placed a hand over the one that held the gun. 'I won't let them have you, now give me the gun.'_

_Sam saw himself shake his head and then Dean's hand was pushing him back, knocking the gun from his unsuspecting brother, the two rolled over in the grass scrabbling to get the gun. There was a sudden yell and a clear shot rang out.

* * *

_

Sam jumped upright. He hadn't seen the end, it was all a blur. What happened? Suddenly he felt hands on his arm, pushing him down and he flinched backing from the touch.

'Sam, can you hear.' Sam squinted as fingers pried open his eyes and shone a torch in them. 'Sam.'

Sam realised he was lying on a hospital bed. Dean's doctor was standing beside him. 'Is Dean alright.' Sam tried to sit up and was pressed down again.

'Your brother is fine Sam; I was in the middle of telling you when you collapsed. How's your vision.'

'Oh it's perfect.' Sam mumbled. There was a bang as the door flew open and Dean was stood there, now in his own clothes, worry etched all over his face. 'Dean.' Sam smiled.

'Sam are you ok.' Dean panted, Sam realised he had obviously ran to the room.

* * *

Dean had been pulling on his jeans when he heard someone yelling something down the hall. Out of pure curiosity he stuck his head out the door and caught the arm of a nurse who was running past. 'What's going on?'

'Doctor Yield was talking to a young man when he collapsed.' The nurse blurted out. 'Sir you should go back in your room.'

'Wait did they say a name.' Dean asked. His doctor was Doctor Yield and Dean knew he was going to talk to Sam.

'Uh I think the pager said a Sam Travis.' The nurse was instantly shoved aside and Dean was running down the hallway.

'SAM!' He rounded the corner almost knocking over a women and her medicine cart. 'SAM!' He grabbed the arm of a doctor. 'Have you seen Doctor…uh Doctor Yield.'

'Oh yes, he's in room 154.' Dean thanked the man and charged off. It took him at least seven minutes to find the door and fling it open. He saw his brother lying on the bed being checked over. The doctor whirled around as the heavy door hit the wall.'Sam are you ok.' He panted.

'I'm fine. Can we just get out of here?' Sam said pulling form the doctor and getting to his feet, swaying slightly. Soon Dean's hand was on his arm.

'Great Idea.' Dean said, his eyes searching Sam's for information, there was nothing buta blank gaze.

* * *

The boys made it back to their motel after spending another hour sat the hospital sorting out paperwork, Dean lay down on the bed, his head pounding and his back throbbing, waiting for Sam to get back from wherever he went to get some food, and then he would ask him about why he had collapsed, he knew it was probably a vision, but he wanted to Sam to tell him, not for him to force it out of him.

He had an inkling feeling it could have been something to do with that cabin, and the more he thought of that cabin, the more agitated he became. He'd already decided that once they'd eaten they were going into town and finding more about the victims of the house.

* * *

There was the bang of the motel door opening and Sam staggered in, tears rolling down his face. As the motel door closed behind him Sam sank to the floor.

'Sam what's wrong.' Dean painfully stood up to walk to his distressed sibling, he'donly seen Sam cry once since they were children and that was at Jess's funeral and even they were held back a little, but these were proper flowing tears.

Seeing Dean Sam jumped up and ran to him grabbing his hand. 'Ty I've done something bad, you have to help me!' He sobbed, clinging to his hand desperately. 'Tyler you have to help me please!'

Dean frowned. 'Sam, I'm De-' Something cold struck Dean in the back and his green eyes became a pale blue, looking down at the figure who held his hand, the same blue staring back at him. He reached a hand out to Sam's face. 'Riley what is it? I'm here for you little brother.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay so the hospital scene went on longer than I had wanted. Sorry about that, so this chapters a little long because I wanted the first possession to take place. I hope I didn't disappoint you. R&R for me please, I love all your reviews it makes me smile (smiles cheekily). Hope to see you at chapter 7, until then my lovelies. 


	7. Chapter 7

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 7

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Okay even though its Riley and Tyler in their bodies I'm still referring to them as Sam and Dean, Just so you know.

* * *

Sam turned away, pushing Dean's hand from his face. 'Oh Ty, it was an accident. I swear don't hate me.' He turned his pale eyes on his brother.

'I don't hate you Rye, I could never hate you…' He looked at the fear in his brother's eyes. 'What have you done Riley?'

'I think I killed someone.' More sobs. 'I hit him with my car, it was an accident, I only took my eyes off the road for a second-' He fell back as Dean's fist hit the side of his face, Dean's arms then grabbed his in a vice like grip. 'Ty, please I'm sorry.' Sam pleaded. Unable to hold his brothers gaze.

The pale eyes relaxed and hereleased his brother. Moving away running his hands through Dean's dirty blonde hair. 'I'm sorry...I…I just panicked.' He whispered, moving back to his brother and grabbing him in a tight embrace. 'I'll sort this out Rye, trust me.'

'I killed someone.' Sam's voice stammered. 'I...ran him down…I can't go to jail, Ty it'll kill me, I can't…' He sobbed clinging desperately to his brother. 'Help me.'

'You know I will.' The blue eyes that had replaced Sam's hazel blinked several times before becoming brown. Sam's body fell back limp in Dean's arms. Dean's eyes did the same thing seconds later and he fell forward landing on his brother's body.

* * *

'Dean!' Dean moaned as he heard Sam calling him. 'Dean!' This time his name was almost wheezed. Blinking rapidly as he stirred, he finally opened his eyes.

'Sam?' He lifted his head and found himself looking directly into his brother's face. 'WHOA!' He jumped back off of Sam. Hissing and regretting it as his back throbbed painfully.

Sam started coughing and painfully pulled into a sitting position. 'Took you long enough. Jeez…Dean lose some weight, you nearly…crushed my…chest.'

'Why the hell was I lying on top of you?'

'I have no idea. I just woke up myself thinking the same thing.' Sam got slowly to his feet and looked around in confusement. 'Dean how'd I get in the motel.'

'What.' Dean frowned. 'You don't remember getting here.'

Sam shook his head. He tapped his head slightly as if trying to knock the memory loose. 'The last thing I remembered was standing outside the diner, then waking up to find you friggin lying on me.'

'Well at least you woke to a pretty face.' Dean joked. 'Are you gonna stand there looking like a frikking lemon or help me up.' He extended a hand. Sam sighed and pulled him to his feet. 'AH! Son of a bitch, gently Sam.'

Sam tried to hide the smile. 'Sorry.'

'Wait.' Dean said. 'I remember something, just before I blacked out, you ran in here crying and saying something about needing help, you called me Ty.'

'I wasn't crying.'

'You don't even remember, besides you look like you've been crying.' Dean was looking at his brother when he suddenly frowned and grabbed Sam's face; Sam yelled out and pushed his hand away.

'What did you do, that hurt.'

Dean frowned. 'Sam, when did you get this?' He grabbed Sam's chin and moved his head, on the left side of his face was a slowly forming bruise. 'It looks fresh.' He looked up at his brother. 'When did this happen Sam, did someone hit you.' His voice grew cold.

'I don't remember.' Sam stammered before walking to the bathroom to inspect his face. 'I don't…' He whispered. 'Wait, did you say I called you Ty.'

'Yeah, that was the last thing I remembered.' Dean said as he moved to the table, flicking through the papers that littered the wooden top. He threw three out the way before picking up one and pointing at it with his finger. 'Sam did you see the spirit at all. Like properly manifested.'

'Yea, one of them.' He bit his lip nervously. 'He uh, he looked like me.'

'Looked like you.' Dean repeated. He looked at the article in his hand. 'Sam, could you find a picture of Tyler and Riley Colchester.'

Sam didn't answer instead he moved to the jacket he'd been wearing the night they were in the cabin. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the picture, he flipped it around, to read the inscription that had been scribbled on the back and then back around to look at the picture. 'Dean, look.' He held the photo out to Dean, who took it. 'I found it in the cabin, before you…uh took the dive.'

Dean took a sharp intake of breath. 'Man Sam, this guy could be your twin.' He looked at the picture of Riley and Tyler standing side by side outside the cabin. 'We need to find out more on these brothers. They died just over a decade or so ago, there are probably people around that we can talk to.'

'Where to first.' Sam asked.

'The diner, dude I'm still hungry.' Dean laughed at the indignant face that Sam pulled. 'What?'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **They come and go but when will they next strike and what will the brothers find out about the Colchester boys. Well you'll have to wait for Chapter 8 now wont you.

Remember to R&R – THANK YOU TO ALL MY REDEARS AND REVIEWERS SO FAR I LOVE THE COMPLIMENTS (Doesn't every girl) AND COMMENTS, SO PLEASE KEEP READING.


	8. Chapter 8

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 8

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Dean and Sam sat down in the table furthest from the door. Dean on one side, Sam on the other. Dean pulled the menu up from the table and started to look as though he was reading, but truthfully he was watching Sam, he'd seen the pinching of the bridge of his nose, the wince at loud noises.

'What.' Sam hissed as he caught Dean looking over his menu at him.

'Nothing.' Dean grumbled, quickly looking back down. 'Oh hey.' He smiled as a pretty waitress walked their way. He saw Sam roll his eyes.

'Oh my god!' There was clatter and smashing of cups and plates as the waitress dropped them. 'Riley!' She stepped over the plates and grabbed Sam's arm.

'Hey!' Dean stood up, it may have been just a lady, but she did suddenly grab his brother.

Sam chuckled nervously as the women grabbed his face. 'I think you've mistaken me for someone else.'

Then the women saw the eyes and she pulled her hand back, her face turning red. 'I'm so sorry, it's just…you look so much like him. It was just a reaction, I'm sorry.'

'Are you talking about Riley Colchester?' Dean asked.

The women nodded. 'He was my brother in law.' She smiled. 'My names Maggie.'

'Dean.' He then pointed at his brother. 'That's Sam.'

'Oh I'm so sorry Sam, as an apology everything you order is free of charge.'

'Thanks.' Dean cut in before Sam could protest. 'Uh…Maggie, we were wondering if you could tell us a little more about the Colchester's.' _That's Winchester luck for you, go somewhere to eat and find the very person you need to talk to._

Maggie turned to look at him.

'I mean they used to own that big cabin in the woods didn't they.'

'That place is haunted you know.' An elderly man called from behind the serving counter. 'Hey Mags, you going to clean that up.' He indicated to the shattered plates and mess of food. Before disapearing back into the kitchen.

'I've got it.' Sam smiled, getting from his seat he picked up the tray and began picking up the smashed china.

'No, it's alright.' Maggie went to help, but Sam pushed her off.

'No it was sort of my fault anyway.'

'What did he mean by haunted.' Dean asked, lightly touching Maggie's arm.

'You have to ignore my Dad, it's not real, those sets of brothers dying weren't down to anything, the youngest killed themselves and the older one couldn't take it…' She sighed.

'Is that what happened to Riley and Tyler.'

Maggie's eyes began to fill up with tears. 'Riley killed someone, it was an accident, but…Tyler couldn't watch his brother go to jail…They were so close...they were going to run away…they couldn't do anything…Tyler just wanted to protect him.' She smiled through her tears.

'Riley hung himself.' Maggie turned to look at Sam, who was holding up the tray. Dean frowned. Maggie nodded.' And Tyler found him.' Maggie nodded again. 'And Tyler shot himself.' At this Maggie started sobbing. 'Mags…'

'I'm sorry I can't talk about this. I'm sorry.' She grabbed the tray and ran behind the counter and into the kitchen.

'Sam how'd you know that.' Dean asked. 'We didn't know anything before, what...'

'I'm sorry.' As Sam lifted his head, his eyes were the icy blue. 'Ty I have to go, I'm sorry.'

'Sam!' Dean yelled, causing heads to turn his way. Suddenly he felt the coldness behind him and turned as it hit him. He clicked open his eyes, those piercing blue eyes. 'Wait!'

* * *

Sam was running, he couldn't stop, his hand moved to his waistband, touching the pistol, sobbing as he felt the cold metal. His eyes shifting nervously, as if looking for something, watching for something, someone.

Dean followed, his shorter legs keeping him several strides behind. 'RILEY STOP! What are you doing?' He called.

Sam was panting hard now, he could barely breathe, but he had to keep going, he couldn't be caught, they can't have him.

He paused momentarily at the woods that bordered the road. He looked back, seeing the familiar figure hurtling towards him. 'I'm sorry Ty.'

* * *

Dean stopped to take a breath, climbing the cabin steps he flung the door open. 'Riley! Are you here!' He ran up the stairs onto the second floor, flinging open the doors. 'RILEY!' He walked past the window on the landing and saw his little brother pressed against a tree behind the cabin. 'Riley.' He whispered turning he flew down the stairs, running out their home.

He paused as he saw the gun held in his baby brother's hand. 'Riley stop.' Dean's voice choked. With his hands held in front of him he moved to stand in front of his brother. The gun pressed further into Sam's temple. Tears streaming down his young face.

'Please I won't be able to take it, you have to let me.' He whispered.

'I'm not going to stand her and watch my little brother kill himself. Give me the gun.'

'It'll all be over, we'll be free.'

'I don't care, I'd rather run forever than see the one good thing in my life die.'

Sam shook his head and pushed it deeper against his head. 'You have to let me go.'

'I'd die first.' Dean stepped forward and placed a hand over the one that held the gun. 'I won't let them have you, now give me the gun.'

Sam shook his head again and then Dean's hand was pushing him back, knocking the gun from his unsuspecting brother, the two rolled over in the grass scrabbling to get the gun. There was a sudden yell and a clear shot rang out.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **Oh no hehehe, you're going to have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens, has someone been shot, is someone dead. R&R and tell me what you think, hope its not too boring.

Well until tomorrow and Chapter 9 my lovely chums…


	9. Chapter 9

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 9

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes slowly feeling something warm near his hand. He blinked several times before he leapt back, eyes snapped open wide. 'Sam.' He called to his younger brother who was lying in front of him, the blood that had warmed his hand ran from his little brother. 'Sam!' He reached out with both hands, and that's when he noticed Sam's gun in his hand. He looked between it and Am and threw the pistol from his with such ferocity it was as though it had burned him.

Dean gripped Sam with his hands and slowly turned him over. 'Oh thank god, it just clipped the skin.' Dean said out loud as he noticed the cut on his brother's arm. The bullet only just grazed the skin.

'What did…Ah.' Sam gripped his arm as he moved, the pain reverberating up his arm. 'What the…how'd…who shot me...Dean.' He looked around him, Dean too only just taking stock of their environment.

'How'd we get here?' Dean voiced both their thoughts.

'Dean what do you remember.'

'Your eyes were blue.' Dean mumbled.

'What?'

'Sorry, nothing. I remembered talking to the lady, and then you were saying something about how the brothers died.'

'I don't know how they died Dean, that's what we went to find out.'

'You said that Riley hung himself and Tyler shot himself.'

'No I didn't…OW! What are you doing?'

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to press the material he had ripped from the bottom of his t-shirt around his brothers bleeding wound. 'Stopping you from bleeding, is that a problem.' Dean paused and bit his lip. 'Sam, something is happening to us, these black outs aren't normal, I think we're being possessed.'

'You think.' Dean nodded. Sam frowned as he watched his brother rub his injured back, but didn't say anything.

'Yeah, the Colchester brothers, I'm sure, but to be certain, I think we need to find out what happened in those last few days. We need to search the cabin, we might find something.'

'Like what a journal.'

'Would be good.' Dean said helping Sam to his feet. Sam instinctively went to check his back pocket.

'Dean, where's my gun.'

Dean shook his head. 'I haven't seen it.' He lied; no way would he want that thing back, not after what he had almost done with it. As he led Sam away he took one glance back at the discarded gun, then back at his brother his eyes flashed with guilt.

* * *

'Wait, I thought we were going to check the cabin.' Sam said as Dean led them straight past.

'Later.' Dean said. 'We haven't any rock salt with us; all we have is my small hand gun and our pocket knives.'

'No, Dean, we need to check it out now, before we black out again or something, next time we wake we could be in friggin California or something. Dean, I'm fine really.' He stopped as his brother did. 'Now come on, we need to sort this out Dean, if the theory I have in my head is right…then we're going to be in trouble.'

'What theory, what-' Dean didn't get to finish asking, because Sam had pulled away and was moving to the cabin. 'Sam wait up.' He moved after him, a slight limp was evident as he walked.

* * *

'So what we looking for exactly.' Dean asked, he looked over at Sam, who was staring up at the broken partition in the railings on the second floor. 'Sam, you ok.'

'Yeah I'm good.' He smiled moving around to the bottom of the stairs. 'You don't have to follow me you know.' Sam said as he felt Dean behind him.

'Dude the last time we split up I was thrown from the second floor, we're sticking together.' Dean simply told him.

'Jeez Dean mother much.' Sam joked.

'You're one to talk.' Dean laughed, following Sam up the stairs.

Sam approached the first door, turning the knob he slowly turned it and pushed it inwards, Dean pushed past Sam to enter first. The room contained a small double bed and a wardrobe, with a small cabinet beside the bed, but apart from that it was relatively empty. Dean pointed at the small cabinet. 'You check that for anything, I'll check the closet.'

Sam saluted. 'Yes sir.'

'Shut up.' Dean tried to look serious, but couldn't stop the smirk creeping up on him.

'Nothing.' Sam pushed shut the small drawers.

'Same here.' Dean pushed the closet doors closed.

* * *

'Last room.' Sam weakly smiled, standing at the door at the end of the long hallway. 'Door number eight.'

'You alright. You look like shit.'

'I feel like shit.' Sam sighed. 'This is the last room on this level.'

'I don't think we're going to find anything Sam, I mean we've found nothing in the last rooms.'

'Doesn't hurt to try.' Sam said reaching forward for the handle, as the door swung open a huge gust of wind blew through the door, knocking the brothers onto their backs. Dean cried out as his bruises hit the wooden floor.

'Son of a bitch!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Well well well, the boys are starting to figure it out, what's Sam's theory and what is in that room. You'll have to wait till chapter 10 I'm afraid.

R&R keep them coming, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR APPRECIATE IT!

Oh the summaries for forth coming stories are on my personal page so if interested take a look and tell me what you think. Until then my lovely chums…


	10. Chapter 10

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 10

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

Sam winced as he hit the hard floor, quickly righting himself as the wind continued to blow against them, he soon found the wall at his back and bracing himself he shimmied up it. 'Dean you alright.' He called; the wind whipped the words away with it. 'DEAN YOU OK!' He yelled louder.

'YEAH YOU!' SAM couldn't help but hear the pain in Dean's voice.

Sam didn't answer, but gritting his teeth he placed his arms in front of his face and began moving towards the room. He flinched as a book hurtled into him, and then clattered past to disappear down the hall.

'SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Dean shouted, flinging his arms up to reflect a small book that was flung his way.

Sam grabbed the door frame and tried pulling himself in. He lifted his head and his eyes widened as the blue icy eyes glared into his own. The shaggy brown hair shook sadly and Sam tilted his head. 'This is where you died. That's why you don't want me here.' Sam whispered. The pale eyes saddened and reaching out he grabbed Sam's face in his hands. Sam flinched at the icy touch. Sam pushed forward and his eyes went cold. 'I won't let you kill us like you did the others.' Sam hissed. Riley smiled as he faded. _You'll know._ The wind around them slowed and then dropped suddenly, causing Sam to fall forward. He fell on his knees and before he could get up by himself, Dean's hands were under his arms lifting him up.

'Sam…'

'I'm fine, there is something in here, I'm certain.'

'Yeah a pissed off spirit.'

A flash of pictures shot through Sam's head and he held a hand there, almost as if to try and still them. A hand…Bed…A drawer…leather book…drawer…Smile…key…Knives.

Sam lurched back and turning he moved to the double bed at the far end of the dingy room, as he did he looked up in the rafters of the room. He shook his head sadly and crouched to the floor, an arm reaching under the bed.

'Sam?' Dean knelt down beside his brother; Sam was wriggling under the bed, only his legs were in view. Worried and unsure Dean put a hand on his leg, gripping the jeans. He could hear shuffling and then a surprised Ha, soon Sam withdrew with a wooden box clasped in his hands. He pushed it out for Dean to take. 'Hold this, I'll be a second.' Before Dean could protest Sam was running from the room. Dean could hear the clomping of Sam's feet as they pounded the stairs.

Sam ran for the kitchen, he started yanking out the drawers, pulling them from their rungs and emptying the contents on the floor. He kept doing this until he found the knife drawer, shifting them aside he put his hand right at the back, frowning. _Well it was nearly fifteen years ago Sam, people have lived here since. _He thought, just as his hand brushed something cold at the wood above the drawer. Gripping it in his hands he pulled it free from what was keeping it in place and ran back upstairs.

* * *

Dean was on his feet as Sam entered the room, without a word to Dean he pulled the box from his hands and inserted the key he had found into one of the two drawers. As it clicked and the drawer slipped open, the brothers could see the little leather book that fit perfectly in its wooden tomb.

'How did you know that was there?' Dean asked. Sam ignored him and pulled the book out and flipping open the first page. Clearing his throat he read out the first paragraph.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Well that sounded girly didn't it. So Tyler thought he'd buy me a diary, I laughed, but I like writing my thoughts on page, I think Tyler found the notepads I hide under my mattress, I'm going to kill him for coming in my room. Anyway so this is my first attempt. It's short and sweet, just like that birthday cake that's waiting for me downstairs. I can hear Ty calling me now. I'll write tonight, but for now I have a cake with fourteen candles calling my name._

_Riley.'_

'It's Riley's diary.' Sam whispered. He looked beside him at Dean, 'Come on let's get back to the motel and look at this in more detail.' Sam placed the book in his coat pocket and exited the room; Dean couldn't help but notice how Sam cast one more glance at the rafters above them before leaving, so he did the same. As he looked up he was taken aback as he noticed the figure sitting in them, the long legs swinging casually, the dark hair casting shadows on his face. Tyler smiled brightly as he continued to swing his legs.

'Sam.' Dean looked away to call his brother and when he looked back up Tyler was gone. 'What the hell is going on?'

* * *

Sam shifted through the diary, aware of Dean watching every move he made, when he looked up Dean looked down, when Sam turned his head to look at something, Dean would do the same, when Sam got up to go to the bathroom Dean also stood up and Sam knew he was standing outside the door, moving away only when he heard the click of the lock. Finally Sam couldn't take it anymore. He threw the diary on the bed. 'Dean what!'

'Nothing.' He said. 'Did you clean the wound properly before you put a fresh bandage on?' Sam knew he was talking about the shot wound; Dean had made him sort it out as soon as they had stepped through the door.

'You know I did. What's wrong with you?'

'You said you had a theory and you said something would happen if we didn't sort this out.'

'That can't be what's bugging you, I know you're worrying because you shot me.'

'You knew.'

'Dean I just didn't want to say anything, I thought it would be easier if I didn't mention it. I know it wasn't you.' Sam paused a moment. 'I just figured out the end of that vision, I completely forgot about that one.' Sam laughed.

'Sam I shot you, it's not funny.'

Sam shook his head and picked up the book, he flipped several pages and then frowned. 'What you find.' Dean moved forward as he saw the face.

'Dean I think I understand what's happening to us.' He looked up. 'We're acting out their last few days. Read this bit.' He held out the book to Dean, who shifted forward taking the diary from his hands. He scanned the first few sentences and his green eyes widened.

'Crap.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **It's amazing how I always make Dean have the last word, it's just he find the right words to say LOL. Anyway that was chapter 10. Hope I'm not disappointing and boring you. Anyway R&R I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS IVE BEEN GETTING. And I'll see you tomorrow for CHAP 11 and CHAP 12. Until then my lovely chums…. 


	11. Chapter 11

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 11

Summary:An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_I've done something bad, something awfully, it was an accident I didn't mean to. I took my eyes off the road for a second, damn Suzy Alter; I had to stare didn't I. I hit someone, I ran him down with my car, and then I took off. I panicked, I did the only thing I knew how and that was run to Tyler. He hit me when I told him, I know he was just scared, but he's never hit me before. He said he'll protect me, but what can he do. 'I'm going to go to jail; I know I won't be able to survive it. So this is going to be my last entry._

_Forgive me Ty._

_Riley._

Dean looked up, his eyes wide; again he reached out and grabbed Sam's face so that he could see the bruise. 'I did that.'

'You didn't know.' Sam batted his hand away. 'Look, now read the next one.'

'But he said this was his last entry.'

'It was supposed to be, read the next page.'

_Dear Diary_

_I hate him, he loves me too much, I tried to end it all, but no he had to follow me, we fought for the gun, God why couldn't he let me end it, one clear shot and I would have escaped. I tried to get him to let me, but he said he wouldn't, why? Is it that hard to let me go? He shot me too, when he tried to wrestle the gun from my hands, he shot me in the arm, luckily it was only a skin scrape, but Tyler is worse than before he won't let me out of his sight, at the moment he's standing in the doorway watching me write. He blames himself. He blames himself because he thinks that his job is to protect me. I'm nineteen I can take care of myself. He needs to let me go and live his life with Maggie. _

_Goodbye Diary, because tomorrow will definitely be my last entry and I will make sure that my brother has the burden removed from his shoulders._

_I love you Ty and if you read this, I truly am sorry._

_Riley._

Dean turned the next page. 'That was the last one.' Sam nodded taking the book from Dean's hands.

'If I'm right then the brothers are acting out the last days, if we don't find where they're buried and salt and burn them, then tonight is my last day and tomorrow is yours.' Sam said pulling from the bed.

'Whoa hold on. Where you going?' Dean said as Sam grabbed his coat.

'Dean if we don't sort this I am going to act out Riley's suicide and then Tyler is going to shoot himself, in your body. But to confirm it we need to find out if that was how the other home owners died. I'm going to the library.'

'Not without me.'

'Dean I don't think they're going to possess me for a while now, just sit tight and rest up okay.'

'No, we're sticking together from now on little brother. I aint letting you hang on my watch.' Dean's voice was completely sincere. 'Until this is over you don't leave my sight. Understand.' His voice grew hard and Sam could tell it was an order not a question.

Sam nodded his head. 'Yes Sir.' He mumbled.

Dean clenched fist. 'Sam-' He started, but the motel door was slammed shut. Dean gave a heavy sigh. _That's it Dean start ordering him around like Dad, coz you know how much he loves that. _As he said it he rubbed at his chest.

* * *

Sam walked straight past the impala and kept walking, even when he heard the slamming of the room door and even when he could hear Dean yelling after him he carried on walking. Only when he heard the hum of the Impala behind him did he look back. He crossed his arms, there was no point even trying to walk if Dean was just going to drive up beside him. So he waited until his brother's beloved black car stopped beside him.

'Come on Sam get in.'

'Why it's not far to walk.' Sam said. _Man why I am so angry, just because he's trying to look out for me. _

'Sam it'll be quicker.' Dean leant over and pulled open the door. 'Now can you get in the car?'

Sam sighed and pulling the door open further he slid into the passenger seat, slamming the door beside him.

'Look I'm sorry-'

'Its fine Dean, just get us to the library, otherwise I'm going to be wearing a fancy necklace.' Sam said, a small smile playing on his lips. Dean just looked back at the road. He didn't find it funny.

* * *

'Anything.' Dean came up from behind Sam. Sam who had heard him coming because of the shuffling his limp produced, didn't even turn to acknowledge him. Sam dropped the papers on the desk.

'I was right.'

'You were.'

'Yep, you know those people that died in 1992, (In chapter 4 - I made a mistake of saying two died in 1990, which would have been before the Colchester's. Sorry.) two brothers, Steven and Jared Poole, Jared found Steven hanging from the rafters of his room, grief stricken Steven went out back and shot himself in the head. In 1993 another set of brothers Michael and Matthew Trescott. Matthew hung himself; Michael shot himself, then again in 1996, two brothers David and Randy Locke, same deal. No one had lived in it since, they think it's cursed. I guess when I went near the cabin and you came to get me…it's all my fault I shouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry Dean.'

'It's not your fault Sam; we would have ended up doing this anyway when we searched the area for strange deaths.' Dean and Sam's eyes met for a moment, before Sam pulled his gaze away.

'Did you find out where the Colchester's are buried?' Sam asked.

'I did. So what do you say, time for a little excavation little brother?'

'Oh big word Dean, someone's being reading the dictionary.'

'Shut up Asshole.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So looks like the next Chapter will be the last and if you've read the end of my other stories you'll know that it takes something big before the happy ending, if there is one that is. (Evil smile) Want to know what I have planned. Well chapter 12 is on its wait. Or should I leave it till tomorrow. Oh don't worry I'm not that mean. LOL

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP. Hehehe god I haven't anyone say that since I was like eight. Until the next chapter my lovely chums…


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG MY DOCUMENT MANAGER WASN'T WORKING AND THEN I FOUND OUT THANKS TO A LITTLE NOTE FROM darkbird36 THAT IF YOU PUT IT IN TXT FORMAT IT LOADS- SO HERE IT IS FINALLY

What A Brother Will Do

Chapter 12

Summary: An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

* * *

'So they were buried behind the cabin.' Sam said.

'That's what I said, they built it together, their parents died several years ago and so it was Tyler's wife you know that waitress, who decide to bury them together behind the cabin.'

'Hmm…I wonder where I'd be buried.' Dean slapped Sam upside the head as he said it. 'Ow…Dean what the hell.'

'What the hell are you talking about Sam?'

'Jeez Dean relax it was just a thought. You never thought about something like that.'

Dean pushed the library doors open and started down the steps. 'Not really.'

'You know I'd think I'd like to be buried near Jess, or cremated then buried.'

'Dude seriously enough.' Sam saw the worry in Dean's eyes.

'Sorry.' Sam punched Dean lightly on the arm. Dean watched Sam for a minute before walking to the Impala. Sam sighed and moved around to the passenger side. 'What we going to do till it gets dark.'

'What!' Dean exclaimed.

'Well I don't think we can dig up two bodies and burn them in pure daylight. That would just be stupid. Someone would see.'

'Sam, we don't know what time this Riley kid hung himself, if we don't do it now, I know the risks, but Sam the longer we wait…'

'True, hey did you find death certificates on the brothers; they should have time of death on them.' Sam said as he climbed in the car. Dean pulled open the driver side and pulled himself in, pulling the Impala door closed a little more gently than his brother did. Dean dug around in his jacket, taking out some photocopied papers from his coat and handed them to him.

'Uh, estimated time of death for Riley was 23:32, just gone half eleven, after dark. That gives us lots of time.'

'Not enough.' Dean mumbled as he turned on the ignition.

* * *

'Watch where you're stepping.' Dean hissed as Sam fell into him for the fourth time. 'You're like frikking bambi; jeez I swear they made your legs too long.'

Sam sighed and paused a moment, using the shovel he held as leaning post. 'Dude its dark. I can't help it if I don't see the rocks or the tree roots.'

'Use your torch then.' Dean growled, swinging his own torch around so it shone in his brothers eyes.

'My torches batteries died ten minutes ago now get that out my face.' Sam pushed the hand holding the torch away so it shone on the ground. The brothers walked on in silence. The brothers knew the way quite well now, crossing over the small river and moving around the bend which led to the cabin, they were able to duck and move around objects that they couldn't see because they now knew they were there.

As Sam followed around the corner, he paused; he hadn't really noticed how eerie the cabin looked in the darkness. 'You said just behind the cabin.' He looked up at the cabin, tapping Dean lightly on the arm when he noticed the two darker shapes at one of the windows. Sam felt Dean grab his arm and lead him in a wide circle around the wooden cabin. 'Dean.' Sam pulled his arm from his brother's worried grasp, but Dean still kept close by.

_You should go out, spend the night with Maggie._

Sam shook his head to clear the voice. He paused and looked back up at the cabin, the dark figures were gone.

_I should stay and look after you._

_I'm old enough to look after myself Ty, it's just one night, and if anyone asks, just say you haven't seen me since…_

'Sam you alright.' Dean realised Sam hadn't followed after him and was just staring at the cabin. Moving to his brother's side he poked him on the arm. Sam blinked and looked at him. 'You alright.' All he got was a nod, but Sam started walking again, so he thought nothing more of it.

* * *

They found the area relatively quickly; it wasn't far off from where Dean had shot Sam in the arm. Two headstones sat side by side. One Tyler's, one Riley's, both had fresh flowers on the grave and the brothers exchanged glances, they knew who had left them. Dean bent and picked up both bunches, setting them aside.

'I'll do it.' Sam said. 'Your back…'

'Is fine Sammy.' Dean said turning away from his brother's outstretched hand, knowing that Riley would be the one to die first he started digging up the youngests grave.

'I'll go and see if I can find another shovel, you know we should really buy another.' Sam ran towards the house not waiting for a reply.

'Yeah well, normally I'm digging up the grave while your psychic ass is being the distraction.' Dean said flinging the first clumps of dirt aside. He stood up straight. 'Sam!' He hadn't heard the first part of Sam's sentence. 'Sam!' He looked at his watch, the light on the front showed up the numbers 22:54. There was still time and regretfully and completely against his brotherly instincts he began digging at a furious rate.

* * *

Sam found a small shed that was stuck at the back of the cabin. There was a rusty old padlock which was still holding the door together, Sam smiled, it would be easy to break. Looking around he searched for something to use. He instead resorted to a knife he had on his belt and placing it in the ring he bent until the rusted metal snapped. Swinging the door open.

'Aha.' He took the shovel down from his hook on the wall and proceeded in running back to help Dean, when he felt he hair on the back of his neck rise. Turning he again found himself looking into the face of Riley, the pale blue eyes boring into him.

Sam stepped back and felt the same thing behind him, jumping around he saw himself looking at Tyler, the same eyes looking down at him. 'Crap and me without a shotgun.' He said before he felt something cold strike him from behind, he lurched forward but managed to stop himself from falling down.

Tyler's eyes sadden and he reached out to grab Sam, Sam's head shot up and he smiled, the blue eyes staring out from behind his dark bangs. 'He'll soon know.' Riley said looking through the trees in Dean's general direction. 'Once he finds his brother then you can take him.'

Tyler nodded and he smiled at his younger sibling, before fading. 'Goodbye Tyler.' Sam whispered sadly, moving towards the cabin, the place he and his brother had spent years building, every piece of wood held a memory a time when he felt happy.

* * *

Dean looked down at the skeleton beneath him, peering up him through the splintered remains of the coffin with sightless eyes. He looked at his watch 23:17. Was that the time. 'Sam where are you?' He said trying to keep the wobble from his voice, which would portray his worry.

Dean climbed from the hole, wiping the dirt from his hands on his jeans, which were frayed and dirt encrusted. I need to buy more jeans he thought to himself. Zipping open their trusty duffel he pulled out the salt and liquid gas and from his pocket a box of matches. Just as he went to pour on the salt he was struck sideways and away from the hole.

'Ah son of a bitch.' He yelled s his back hit the tree next to him. He lifted his head to see Tyler by the hole, looking down at his younger brothers bones. 'Shit I forgot about you.' Dean said as he pulled himself up. 'What's the matter bitch; upset I'm about to salt and burn ya baby brudda.' Dean taunted. Tyler's eyes narrowed and he charged forward, knocking Dean back. Dean hit the floor, his back arched painfully beneath him. Tyler bent down and his hands enclosed around Dean's throat. Bending his head he whispered. You're brother is dying, choking as we speak. You will know…

Tyler moved back he stood there, his eye aglow with hatred; he knew he couldn't kill the mortal, not yet. While Tyler stood there contemplating he didn't see Dean sliding past him to the duffle. A loud crack rang out and Tyler vanished deterred as the rock salt sped through him unsuspectingly.

Dean held his throat as he reached for the salt with his other hand; he sprinkled it over the skeleton. Dropping the salt he picked up the liquid gas and sprinkled that, and then flicking open the matches he struck one and threw it in.

* * *

Sam stood on the chair the rope tied to the rafters above, the other round his neck. The pale blue eyes filled with tears as his feet left the chair.

Suddenly he gave out a scream and the blue eyes vanished to leave the hazel. Riley fell from his host and screamed as he burned, his body crumbling to ash. Sam suddenly started kicking, his hands clawing at the rope. He tried to reach the chair and to his horror he kicked it over. 'De-.' He couldn't breath, his hands and fingers were growing numb and black spots were dancing across his vision.

* * *

Dean heard a scream behind him and turned to find Tyler burning also. 'What the…' He saw Tyler look up at him.

'You hurt my brother.' The spirit whispered. Before crumbling to ashes.

'They must have been connected, needed each other, when one died as did the other, like when they were alive.' Dean said. 'Kill two birds with one stone. Wait till I tell Sam…Sam!' He looked down at his watch. 23:36 blinked up at him. 'SAM!' Dean tripped over the duffle as he turned, cursing he shook it from his feet, and to off running to the cabin.

Dean ran despite his injured back and leg, he ran faster than he probably had his whole life, his heavy steps echoed around the cabin as he pounded up the stairs. He knew where he was going.

Dean stumbled but managed to keep upright. 'Oh god Sam, please be alright.' He pleaded. As he reached the door at the end of the hall he could hear is own heart beating so loudly that he thought he'd probably have another heart attack. As he reached the door he didn't even turn the handle, instead he lifted his leg and delivered such a kick that the door flew open. 'SAM!' His eyes widened at the sight of his brother swaying from the rafters, eyes closed and body still.

Dean ran forward, grabbing Sam's waist he hoisted him up, loosening the pressure on his throat. 'Don't you dare die on me Sam.' Holding Sam's body up with one arm he used the other to pull out his knife. He struggled to keep Sam up, but the pain in his back was slowly eating at him. 'Oh come on!' He reached up, and found he couldn't quite reach above Sam's head; he'd have to cut it where it was around his neck.

Carefully he cut the rope and the full weight of Sam fell down on Dean, sending them both to the floor. Dean bit his lip so hard that blood sprang up as the pain in his back intensified. Ignoring it he rolled Sam over onto his back. Fingers feeling for a pulse. 'Oh shit no.' He couldn't feel one. Tears began filling his eyes and he shook his head to clear it. 'Come on Sam.' He placed his hands on his brother's chest and started to do compressions. 'Damn it Sam, wake up, you can't leave me.' He growled. 'I forbid you to die Sam, you here me! Now wake up you selfish bastard! Breathe.' He paused and felt for a pulse. Shaking his head again he carried on. 'Come on Sam don't make me have to kiss you.' He pressed once more,nothing,he gave a yell and thumped hard on his brotehrs chestand suddenly Sam's head shot upward his chest heaving as he coughed harshly.

'Oh thank god.' Dean whispered, placing an arm behind Sam's head he pulled him into a sitting position, rubbing his back until the coughs subsided.

'Dean…w…what happened…did…' He rubbed at his throat.

'I got 'em.' Dean smiled, finishing his brother's sentence for him. He pulled Sam into a semi hug, like he had done the day he had almost been strangled by a lamp cord.

* * *

Dean slammed the trunk of the impala shut, two days of relaxing was enough for him and he was itching to get on the road. After he had found Sam, he had taken him back to the motel while he went back and burned Tyler's remains, just in case. He felt bad though for the Colchester brothers. Tyler tried to do everything to save his younger brother and he failed, Dean could relate, after all Sam was his responsibility and he would have done everything he could to help him.

'Sam you coming.'

Sam came out the motel room with his duffel in his hand, a frown on his face. Dean came and took it from him and threw it in the trunk. Sam climbed in the passenger seat and when Dean climbed in Sam surprised him by asking. 'Dean if I died would you kill yourself.'

'Sam, where'd this come from?'

'I mean Tyler killed himself because Riley died.' Sam looked at him. 'You wouldn't though would you.'

'No of course not.' Dean lied, quickly turning his face so Sam couldn't see his eyes.

'Good because you know I wouldn't have wanted you to.' Sam said.

'You're such freak Samantha.' Dean joked. Sam punched him on the arm and turned to stare out the window, he never noticed the look Dean gave him, because Dean probably would have. Family was everything to Dean and he wouldn't want to live in a world without them.

'Good old Metallica.' He said turning the radio up, he laughed as Sam groaned. He smirked and turned it up louder. Yeah life was good.

END

* * *

SpiritWolf13 – Whoops that was a bit long. LOL it kinda got out of hand- DAMN HANDS – anyway I hope you like the ending, it wasn't sure how to end so I hope this was alright. R&R for that one last time.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND I AM THAKFUL TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Oh for my next story, I have some summaries up on my profile page so if you want to have a look and tell me which one you'd like next. So keep an eye out coz one more story should be on its way.


End file.
